User blog:Hippie Rat/The Midnight Society vs The Crypt Keeper
The first official battle in my unnamed rap battle series :) enjoy I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics The Midnight Society- {Gary}, "Betty Ann", (Kiki), & Moore: {Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society,} {I call this The Tale of the Crypt Keeper's Impropriety.} {You don't wanna face this campfire clan, kid,} {I been rocking the Potter since before JK did.} {I got the silver sight and spit scarier shit than Zeebo,} {You look like some piece of junk picked up from Sardo's.} "Even to me, your style's too vulgar," "Go back to Hot Topic with your other Nightly Neighbors." (We're a ten-person, horror searching dream machine,) (Who can bust this here Muppet right by his seams.) derail train magic, ain't that a stab? kiss my full moon and ride home in your phantom cab. {We'll beat you, give this Voldemort a nose job,} pluck monsters off the screen and send them to SpongeBob. (In this rapping Ritual) "we'll leave this marionette disposed." {I declare this meeting of the Midnight Society closed.} The Crypt Keeper: I'm a mummy, I got that seniority, You got so many "va"s you should be the Midnight Sorority. Let me tell you a tale from the crypt, Where I did Home Alone in that flick alongside Clint. You don't really wanna face this barely faced disgrace, Who'll place these mix-raced two faces right back in their place. I Nielsen through the roof, no more hating, I'd take you all out before you guys are dating. I'm burning you like when you're playing with fire, My show's actually realistic, and a lot more *die-er*. This anthology host just defeated these boils and ghouls. (Crypt Keeper cackling) R. L. Stine: Bitches beware, you're in for a scare, My show's got more dare than the Crypt Keeper's hair. It's the language and the tits, you're not that gory, And I couldn't care less about a two-headed dude since American Horror Story. Sure I'd watch a show about a librarian all skin and bones, But it's on HBO, and it's time for Game of Thrones. Compared to that, you're definitely not my first pick, Not to mention my rivals here that make me Snick. I watched your show, but I don't think about it, You're the reason Shyamalan is working the day shift. I'm that spooky dude who's just taking a stroll, With that dog from Horrorland that stares into your soul. When I spit then I give you all Goosebumps, And I'm still living on the Hub thanks to Goosebumps. Stacking book after book of them Goosebumps, This shit's ultimate, you'll never be as gruesome. Rod Serling: I want nothing to do with you rip-offs taking my entire storylines, Lines, rhymes, at last enough time. It's my Zero Hour, the Haunting Hour encroach, You look like Rick Moranis banged a cockroach. Y'all copy my words, the worst case of anaphora, Tell a tale like a living dummy or haunted camera. My stories were a rife, an R. L. Frankenstein, Cause when I'm put out on the field, what I describe, it comes to life! Alfred Hitchcock: Open to a bizarre circumstance, hope by chance to leave in trance. Take your campfire tribe and circumscribe, I'll circumcise a Stine. You're ridiculous, nonsense, live in a world of your own, Step to the Hitchcock, there's no shadow of a doubt you'll be pwned. I'm a Psycho stranding you all in a Lifeboat, Dial M for Murder? I can tell you all that there's no typo. Got some fanboys squealing whenever I make a cameo, Y'all so high on that firewood that you must be getting Vertigo. And you, murderer, sure I'll tell you a story, I'll feed you to the birds in the kitchen, all guts, no glory. You think some child society can beat me? Robert, you should just try to Crypt Keep your dignity. Missus, turn on the telly to the NBC, I'll DP TZ, put it on IMDB. Poll Who won? The Midnight Society The Crypt Keeper R. L. Stine Rod Serling Alfred Hitchcock